Black Water
by MoeBaka8D
Summary: Running through the dark with no feelings other than the excitment making my heart beat even faster than before, what do they wan't from me and why. What is this great hallway anyway, should i take left or right?
1. Running through the dark

**Too Young Too Love**

**Just when Tsuna reached the weird thing, Byakuran came. Reborn was down on the floor helping Spanner. Tsuna was not yelling cause he was in his hyper-mode. Byakuran did something that made him feel paralyzed. He couldn't move or talk. Byakuran said something the moment before Tsuna got unconscious that Tsuna couldn't catch. Later Tsuna woke up in a big room with big windows (Byakurans office :P). Suddenly the door opened and Reborn walked in. Reborn sat down on a little couch. **

**"****Damn Tsuna we need to talk."**

**Tsuna glared at Reborn, wondering why he was wearing a white outfit**

**-Reborn, why.....**

**-Don't call me that! reborn snapped **

**Tsuna had a scared look on his face and wondered if this was the reborn he knew. No it was not the Reborn he knew. He was much more..........**

**Reborn had always been on Byakurans side but he never told Tsuna or even gave him a little hint. He had trained Tsuna to defend himself and so that Tsuna would not notice anything. But he didn't train him so that he could beat Byakuran or himself.....**

**All of a sudden spanner walked in to the room but something was wrong about him, he was not wearing he's usual mechanic outfit.**

**He was wearing a black shirt and the usual lollipop in he's mouth ,That was the only usual thing about him. **

**How is it going , he asked Reborn? But Reborn was thinking about something else and was not listening**

**REBORN! he yelled. Reborn fell down from his chair by the chock.**

**- Are you listening to me? Byakuran is coming we better leave before he gets here.**

**Just thinking about Byakuran alone with Tsuna made him angry. But he left the room as he was told to do.**

**Tsuna felt confused about what he just heard. What was going on, why wasn't reborn and spanner help him and why was Byakuran coming?**

**Suddenly the door opened and Byakuran came in. Tsuna felt angry, why was he imprisoned here why wasn't anybody helping him. Everything just felt confusing.**

**-Why I'm i here, what have you done to me and reborn?**

**- I haven't done anything to reborn, why do you ask, He said with a smile.**

**- What do you mean, you must have done something to him!**

**- No Reborn have always been with me, did you think he was a Vongola?**

**- I did it for you, i would do anything for you. And now i finally have you with me, He said.**

**Tsuna wondered what he meant. Things didn't feel god at all.**

**Suddenly Byakuran bend over and came closer to him, Tsuna turned red and Byakuran started laughing.**

**- You know we could have fun, very fun, He said and started taking of Tsuna's jacket.**

**Hes hands were everywhere he couldn't just escape them, they were touching places they shouldn't.**

**He felt Byakuran warm breath on his neck .**

**Tsuna wasn't able to move, Byakuran was holding his hands behind Tsuna's back**

**Tsuna felt excited and he's body didn't want to move, as a matter of fact he didn't care. Tsuna knew that it was wrong but he couldn't resist it**

**- Get off me, Tsuna said in a lame way that didn't show any resist.**

**Byakuran made everything feel slow when Tsuna had nothing then he's boxers left.**

**Tsuna felt Byakurans lips everywhere, They were so warm and soft and they smelled so sweet. He gave Tsuna a hot kiss and Tsuna felt a sticky sweet taste in his mouth. He went on kissing Tsuna on his neck.**

**In meantime a tall long haired man was standing outside the big building.**

**Suddenly the door in the room opened and Spanner came in running**

**- Byakuran-sama, someone broke in, He said.**

**Byakuran tried not to listen, but he couldn't. He gave Tsuna a last kiss and left.**

**Spanner glared at Tsuna. He went mad of jealousy. What could Byakuran have done to make Tsuna take his clothes of that he couldn't?** **Spanner walked against him.**

**Tsuna looked at the face of the young handsome man in front of him. He had a dreamy look on his face while he was looking at him. Surely Spanner wouldn't betray him. Spanner was now sitting close to the young Vongola. Suddenly Tsuna looked away blushing. **

**-Why aren't you helping me, why isn't Reborn helping me your supposed to be my friends. What is going on here? Tsuna asked him. Spanner looked at the young boy's face for a while.**

**There where so many things he wanted to tell him that he couldn't.**

**He gave him a hug, the only thing he could do right now. He felt like kissing him, but it didn't feel right for the moment. Tsuna pushed him away and looked at him as if he was crazy.**

**- I'm sorry, Vongola, but I can't tell you anything . Everything will be just fine, you'll see.**

**He turned around and left the room. Tsuna felt angry, sad and excited at the same time.**

**He felt sleepy and he felt like crying. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was angry voices outside the door, he would have fallen asleep if it wouldn't be for the chock he got when he saw Mukuro flying through the room. Byakuran came after him looking mad with blood running down from a cut in he's cheek. It was the first time he saw him without that annoying smile on his face.**

**Mukuro hit the big windows and surprisingly it didn't shatter.**

**-Hiiiii, Tsuna screamed and escaped behind the couch.**

**Suddenly he felt a burning pain on his cheeks the moment before he flew across the room**

"**Take yourself together! He heard Reborn say. Your embarrassing me."**

"**Reborn! Why are you helping me? I thought you where with Byakuran"**

"**I'm not helping you, Baka! Your making me look bad as your tutor!"**

**Tsuna wondered felt confused, Reborn was talking to him as he always had. But still it wasn't to help him. Who was Reborn really? **

**Tsuna saw that the door was wide open and Byakuran was busy fighting Mukuro, he didn't seem to have a hard time. He had his usual smile on his face again. **

"_He can't be normal"_** Tsuna thought.**

**He knew that this was his opportunity to escape. But he didn't knew what to escape from, no one had exactly treated him bad. He crawled on the floor so that they wouldn't notice him.**

**He stood up when he reached the door and began running through the great hallway hoping that no one would notice him. He saw somebody hiding in the shadows, he tried to see what it was but he didn't want to slow down.**

**Enjoy _Moebaka8D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Young Too Love**

**Tsuna was exhausted after the battle with Genkishi, he had used way too much energy for the X-burner. He had to reach the white Future tool that belonged to Irie Shoichi. Reborn stayed with Spanner, the X-burner had been too much for him. Tsuna saw something moving close to the Future tool, he had came closer now. The man in front of him was smiling, he had something strange beneath his eye a marking of some kind. And the white hair was standing out.**

**" Nice to meet Young Vongola" he said smirking devilish." The man reahced out his hands and Tsuna saw something looking like a perfume bottle. Suddenly he felt dizzy and felt down. The man came closer to him and Tsuna felt a sweet and sticky smell.**

**"No need to rush Young Vongola, you and me belong together.**

**Tsuna couldn't hold him self awake anymore, he tried to say something but he was to tired and felt asleep.**

** ------**

**"****Damn Tsuna we need to talk."**

**Tsuna glared at Reborn, wondering why he was wearing a white outfit**

**"Reborn, why....."**

**"Don't call me that!" reborn snapped **

**Tsuna had a scared look on his face and wondered if this was the reborn he knew. No it was not the Reborn he knew. He was much more..........**

**Reborn had always been on Byakurans side but he never told Tsuna or even gave him a little hint. He had trained Tsuna to defend himself and so that Tsuna would not notice anything. But he didn't train him so that he could beat Byakuran or himself.....**

**All of a sudden spanner walked in to the room but something was wrong about him, he was not wearing he's usual mechanic outfit.**

**He was wearing a black shirt and the usual lollipop in he's mouth ,That was the only usual thing about him. **

**How is it going , he asked Reborn? But Reborn was thinking about something else and was not listening**

**REBORN! he yelled. Reborn fell down from his chair by the chock.**

**"Are you listening to me? Byakuran is coming we better leave before he gets here."**

**Just thinking about Byakuran alone with Tsuna made him angry. But he left the room as he was told to do.**

**Tsuna felt confused about what he just heard. What was going on, why wasn't reborn and spanner help him and why was Byakuran coming?**

**Suddenly the door opened and Byakuran came in. Tsuna felt angry, why was he imprisoned here why wasn't anybody helping him. Everything just felt confusing.**

**"Why I'm i here, what have you done to me and reborn?"**

**"I haven't done anything to reborn, why do you ask, He said with a smile.**

**"What do you mean, you must have done something to him!"**

**"No Reborn have always been with me, did you think he was a Vongola"**

**"I did it for you, i would do anything for you. And now i finally have you with me."**

**Tsuna wondered what he meant. Things didn't feel god at all.**

**Suddenly Byakuran bend over and came closer to him, Tsuna turned red and Byakuran started laughing.**

**"You know we could have fun, very fun, He said and started taking of Tsuna's jacket."**

**Hes hands were everywhere he couldn't just escape them, they were touching places they shouldn't.**

**He felt Byakuran warm breath on his neck .**

**Tsuna wasn't able to move, Byakuran was holding his hands behind Tsuna's back**

**Tsuna felt excited and he's body didn't want to move, as a matter of fact he didn't care. Tsuna knew that it was wrong but he couldn't resist it**

**"Get off me, Tsuna said in a lame way that didn't show any resist."**

**Byakuran made everything feel slow when Tsuna had nothing then he's boxers left.**

**Tsuna felt Byakurans lips everywhere, They were so warm and soft and they smelled so sweet. He gave Tsuna a hot kiss and Tsuna felt a sticky sweet taste in his mouth. He went on kissing Tsuna on his neck.**

**In meantime a tall long haired man was standing outside the big building.**

**Suddenly the door in the room opened and Spanner came in running**

**"Byakuran-sama, someone broke in", He said.**

**Byakuran tried not to listen, but he couldn't. He gave Tsuna a last kiss and left.**

**Spanner glared at Tsuna. He went mad of jealousy. What could Byakuran have done to make Tsuna take his clothes of that he couldn't?** **Spanner walked against him.**

**Tsuna looked at the face of the young handsome man in front of him. He had a dreamy look on his face while he was looking at him. Surely Spanner wouldn't betray him. Spanner was now sitting close to the young Vongola. Suddenly Tsuna looked away blushing. **

**"Why aren't you helping me, why isn't Reborn helping me your supposed to be my friends. What is going on here?" Tsuna asked him. Spanner looked at the young boy's face for a while.**

**There where so many things he wanted to tell him that he couldn't.**

**He gave him a hug, the only thing he could do right now. He felt like kissing him, but it didn't feel right for the moment. Tsuna pushed him away and looked at him as if he was crazy.**

**"I'm sorry, Vongola, but I can't tell you anything . Everything will be just fine, you'll see."**

**He turned around and left the room. Tsuna felt angry, sad and excited at the same time.**

**He felt sleepy and he felt like crying. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was angry voices outside the door, he would have fallen asleep if it wouldn't be for the chock he got when he saw Mukuro flying through the room. Byakuran came after him looking mad with blood running down from a cut in he's cheek. It was the first time he saw him without that annoying smile on his face.**

**Mukuro hit the big windows and surprisingly it didn't shatter.**

**"Hiiiii, Tsuna screamed and escaped behind the couch."**

**Suddenly he felt a burning pain on his cheeks the moment before he flew across the room**

"**Take yourself together! He heard Reborn say. Your embarrassing me."**

"**Reborn! Why are you helping me? I thought you where with Byakuran"**

"**I'm not helping you, Baka! Your making me look bad as your tutor!"**

**Tsuna wondered felt confused, Reborn was talking to him as he always had. But still it wasn't to help him. Who was Reborn really? **

**Tsuna saw that the door was wide open and Byakuran was busy fighting Mukuro, he didn't seem to have a hard time. He had his usual smile on his face again. **

"_He can't be normal"_** Tsuna thought.**

**He knew that this was his opportunity to escape. But he didn't knew what to escape from, no one had exactly treated him bad. He crawled on the floor so that they wouldn't notice him.**

**He stood up when he reached the door and began running through the great hallway hoping that no one would notice him. He saw somebody hiding in the shadows, he tried to see what it was but he didn't want to slow down.**

**Enjoy _Moebaka8D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Spanner and Reborn saw their opportunity when Mukuro left the Building with Ken, Chikusa and Chrome. They waited until they were sure that Mukuro had left the building.  
Tsuna was still sleeping and didn't know what was going on.  
On their way to the building Spanner thought of a way to get rid of Reborn.  
He knew that Reborn wasn't stupid and that he had to think fast because they were getting closer by every step they took. In the meantime Mukuro heard their steps and wondered what it was.  
He told Chrome to guard Tsuna and Chrome disappeared. Spanner opened a small door in the back of the building and they entered a great dark hall that would have been impressing if you clean it up, but they didn't have time to think about stuff like that. Reborn wondered where Tsuna could be when he heard fast footstep's behind his back he turned around and saw something green disappearing behind the corner  
"Spanner, we're being followed" Reborn stated .  
"Huh? Who's following us?" He said looking confused.  
"Baka, we'll find out soon."  
They went the same way as the green thing but they couldn't here any footstep's anymore.  
In the meantime Chrome was watching them from a small corner were they couldn't see her.  
"Which way did it go, Reborn-san?"  
"I said WE'LL FIND OUT SOON, BAKA!"  
Spanner knew that it wasn't time for arguing and shut his mouth.  
They weren't following an map or something, it was like Reborn could feel Tsuna's heartbeats.  
Then Spanner found a good idea about how to get rid of Reborn.  
"Reborn-san let's split up."  
"Are you sure, you could get lost."  
"No, it'll take much faster if we do like this."  
"OK," Reborn said and turned around the corner.  
Reborn had been thinking about the same thing as Spanner and was delighted to get rid of him.  
"finally, Byakuran will never get him back"  
Spanner went the opposite way. He wasn't sure about which way he should take and followed his feelings. He heard something in the room to the left.  
He opened the door and entered the room. This room was different from the other rooms, it was clean and there was a bed and a bench.  
He looked closer at the bed and saw Tsuna laying there.  
He was naked and the sheet was covering him.  
Spanner felt tempted to take it of. He went closer to Tsuna and looked at the young boy's face. He looked so innocent and Spanner hugged him softly.  
Spanner kissed Tsuna softly and took away the sheet.  
He saw that Tsuna was naked but it didn't bother him.  
Tsuna woke up and turned around to see who it was, he felt that it wasn't Mukuro.  
"Spanner-san!"  
"Shh, calm down."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to save you ." he said and hugged him harder.  
Tsuna pushed away the blond mechanic and realized that he was naked.  
He blushed and tried to cover himself with the sheets.  
Spanner felt amused by this and smirked.  
"There is no need to be ashamed in front of me, young Vongola."  
"S-s-spanner-san! Why are you acting like this?"  
Spanner didn't answer him, he felt amused just by listening to young boy.  
Then he remembered Mukuro and his mood went from pervy to angry.  
"What have he done to you?"  
"Spanner-san, why are you mad?" Tsuna said confused.  
"Answer me!" Spanner roared.  
Tsuna was chocked, why was Spanner acting like this all of a sudden?  
He had never seen Spanner acting like this.  
Spanner pulled of the sheet that Tsuna was covering himself with and came closer to him.  
"Well, Mukuro isn't around, there's no need to feel ashamed. " he said and smirked.  
"Spanner-san!"  
Tsuna blushed even more and tried to cover himself with his hands.  
He felt chocked, of course he liked Spanner. But he didn't knew that he could be like this. Spanner was standing face to face with Tsuna now.  
Tsuna tried to back-off but his back was against the wall and he couldn't move.  
Spanner gave Tsuna a hot and wet kiss. Tsuna felt the familiar taste of candy in his mouth and kissed him back. Spanner took of the shirt that he had been wearing lately and Tsuna didn't feel ashamed anymore. He felt Spanner's muscular body tight to his own.  
He didn't knew that Spanner was so muscular under his regular mechanic outfit. He grabbed Tsuna and laid him down on the small bed and Tsuna didn't resist. "Tsuna felt the older man entering him slowly as if to assure that the pain and the wonderful feeling would last for ever." Spanner heard Tsuna moan and felt like moaning himself.  
Tsuna could feel anything else than Spanner's hot breath on his neck.  
He was caught in world of pleasure and didn't notice when Chrome slowly entered the room as if not to be seen. Spanner didn't notice her either.  
He gasped for air, as he felt warm and sweaty and he couldn't hear what Spanner was whispering in his ear cause he had already fallen asleep. Spanner wondered were Reborn had gone but he didn't really care so he laid down to sleep next to Tsuna.


	4. Chapter 4

Spanner woke up by the burning pain in his back.

He tried to see what it was but he couldn't move, he felt like his entire body was on fire. He wondered what it could be this early in the morning, he could hear the birds singing and the sun shining brightly through the open window. But he couldn't enjoy it because the inexplicable fear of the unknown person behind him.

Then he heard a voice, awfully like Reborn's. But there was something wrong with it, it didn't sound like usual.

"You betrayed us"

"R-reborn, is it you?"

The pain in his back became even worse and he roared because of the pain.

"REBORN, LET GO OFF ME!"

"After what you did to me, you expect me to let you go. You knew that the Young Vongola didn't belong to you"

"R-r-reborn, Please"

"This is nothing compared to what's waiting you, Byakuran wont let you go so easy".

Spanner searched after Tsuna in the room but he could find him anywhere and pain in his back burned every time he moved.

"Where is he?"

"what do you mean?"

Didn't Reborn knew where Tsuna was? He was getting worried by this moment, what had happened to the young Vongola?

"Take him away!"

He felt strong arms grabbing him and finally they pain in his back disappeared.

But then he saw Reborn's eyes, deep black wells with no end,he saw the madness in the them.

He knew that look, Byakuran had manipulated him.

"REBORN, PLEASE!" But it was to no use, Reborn looked at him with disgust and turned away from him. Spanner felt the anger burning inside of him and tried to get away but the grip of his arms just became harder. Suddenly he felt a small injection in his arm and he felt dizzy.

"wh....aaat are y...ouu doiiiing?"

He slackened and couldn't move his feet anymore. A tear trickled down his cheek and he said Tsuna's name in a whisper that no one could hear .

" Tsuna....."

Tsuna woke up in a big glade that he couldn't recognize.

Did Spanner bring him here? Thinking of spanner made him warm and sad at the same time because of the inexplicable feeling that something bad had happened to him. He wondered were Spanner was. He couldn't see anyone around.

"HELLO!"

He didn't really expect anyone to hear him but yelled just to make it sure.

Then he heard a small rustle and turned around, but he couldn't see anything.

Surely just the wind shaking some dead leaves . Suddenly he remembered that he had fallen asleep without any clothes because of...........hmm..his little adventure. He blushed and realized that all of a sudden he was wearing clothes. He looked after see what it was. Kokuyo junior high school uniform, Mukuro! By some strange reason he felt calm when he came to think about Mukuro, after all Mukuro had never harmed him. But he could remember what he had done to Hibari. He didn't know if he would trust him or not. Maybe it was Chrome. He tried to stand up but he felt a pulsating pain in his bottom. He walked around a bit to get rid of the pain.

It took of a bit But it was still there. He looked around and saw that the glade was much bigger then he had thought, he was in the middle of a deciduous forest. It made him feel safe because he felt like no one could touch him when he was there. He lied down with a smile and looked at cloud's, slowly passing by one by one.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

No one in the room could answer Byakurans question, not even Irie Shoichi.

But Irie wasn't included, he was only there for a short visit, and he was shocked by Byakuran's behavior. Of course he knew that Byakuran had bad sides too, but he had never seen him like this.

Byakuran was furious by this moment and his eyes was looking mad.

He was breathing way to fast and the usual calm that he used to have, had disappeared.

He heard a silent sob and turned around with an evil smirk on his face.

He approached to the young man that was sobbing.

"Do you think that you have any right to cry, at this moment?" He asked calmly

" I'm the one that should cry, you can't imagine what I've been through. "

He was loosing his calm and the only thing that you could see before the loud crash was Byakurans fist rapidly hitting the man in front of him.

The young man struck into the wall with the blood trickling from a cut in his forehead. Byakuran was gasping for air, but it wasn't because of his abnormally tough fist, it was because of the anger that was growing even bigger for every moment. He couldn't stop seeing Tsuna's face every time he closed his eyes.

He felt down on his knees and he roared because of the sadness he had kept in his heart for so long. He had never felt the same for anyone and he wouldn't do ever again. Spanner was dead man in his eyes.

I know this is a really short chapter but the next chapter will be much longer, and please I have to know if you like it so just put a yes or no if you like it or not because I'm thinking about ending this story for good. x3 creeds for reading!


End file.
